Dogs of a Kind
by Amethyst36
Summary: RonSirius dabble.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I know there isn't a lot of Sirius/Ron fiction out there, trust me I've been looking, but from what I've seen, most of it is rather…unpleasant

A/N- I know there isn't a lot of Sirius/Ron fiction out there, trust me I've been looking, but from what I've seen, most of it is rather…unpleasant. I'm all up for the occasional dark fic, but I'm a slut for happy endings and beginnings, so I decided to write my own.

Sometimes, Sirius liked to think about what kind of animal Ron would be if he were an animagus. After their first argument, he'd thought the red head would make a fine cat because untamed defiance was burning beneath the surface of his bright blue eyes, his claws at the ready…until the make up sex which made the ex-con believe his boyfriend was most definitely a serpent. Surely only a snake could do **that** with his tongue.

Sometimes Sirius thought Ron was undoubtedly a pig because he most certainly ate like one, both in manner and quantity. Other times, he just **knew** that Ron was a turtle, especially while playing chess. Ron's moves were calculated and excruciatingly slow. Sirius thought if Ron was the tortoise then he must be the hare, with his need for speed, because older man always lost in the end.

It wasn't until Sirius arrived at his modest apartment to find a tall red headed man on his sofa, waiting for him, that he thought Ron might be a puppy. When Ron smiled widely making his way over to Sirius, he **knew** Ron was a puppy; loyal to a fault, boundlessly energetic, eager to please, and unbelievably cute. Sirius could practically see Ron's tail wagging as he was pulled into a hug that told him more than any words could that he'd been missed. Yes, Ron Weasley was a puppy… not that Sirius would ever tell him that. Ron would kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- I know it's bad but I'm trying to get back into the groove

A/N- I know it's bad but I'm trying to get back into the groove.

When Ron Weasley kisses Sirius Black for the first time, it's nothing like he'd imagined it would be. In all of his fantasies, Sirius most certainly didn't laugh, as he was now with such mirth and glee that Ron knew he would never be able to look the other man in the eye ever again.

"Well I reckon I'll be going then," Ron yelled angrily over Sirius' unending laughter, anger being preferable to the surge of embarrassment swelling in the pit of his gut and making him queasy.

"Wait," Sirius managed through the laughter still fighting its way out. He hadn't meant to laugh, but he didn't know how else to react to being kissed by his godson's best mate of all people.

"Wait," Sirius said again, finally managing to keep his laughter at bay. "Do you want to tell me what that was about?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ron's arms were crossed defensively over his chest, his shoulders tense as he resolutely refused to meet the ex-con's eye.

"Look, I'm sorry for laughing. I just didn't know what to do and it just… came out," Sirius apologized lamely. Apologizing was never one of his strong suits.

"Was the kiss really that bad?" Ron asks earnestly, and it's all Sirius can do to fight the laughter bubbling in his stomach.

"No, it's just not every day a bloke gets kissed by his godson's best friend. I didn't even realize you were gay."

"Well I am, and Remus told me you were too."

"Is that why you kissed me? You're a fit bloke, and there are plenty of guys that would love to have a shot with you-"

"You think I'm good looking?" Ron said interrupted.

"Well…" Sirius started. He hadn't really considered Ron's looks at all. He took in the young man's rather large feet encased in dirty brown dragonhide boots, his long legs coved in worn denims that fit rather snugly around surprisingly muscular thighs and stretched enticingly over a rather firm butt. He noted the redhead's narrow hips and broad chest and shoulders covered by his hideous Cannons t-shirt that clashed badly with his hair. Finally he took in Ron's face with his sharp jaw, his prominent nose spattered with freckles, and blue eyes shining pure with a hopeful glint. "Yes, I think you're attractive, but that really isn't the point-"

"I didn't kiss you because you were the only other bloke around. I kissed you because I like you." At this, Ron looked down, suddenly interested in the ground, his cheeks and ears tinted pink.

When Sirius Black kisses Ron Weasley, he knows it's a bad idea, but he hadn't had a proper date in years. He'd have to find a way to get rid of Ron some other day.


End file.
